A variety of conventional systems are available for delivering and manipulating video. In some instances, personal video recorders or digital video recorders store video and audio to allow user playback and/or manipulation of the video. A user may fast forward, rewind, skip forward, and/or play video back at varying speeds. Computing systems may also hold video in memory that allows playback and manipulation of the video.
Although a variety of video delivery and manipulation mechanisms are available, the ability to provide alternate media is limited. Consequently, it is desirable to provide improved methods and apparatus for presenting alternate media.